Gracias
by aresuri-cham
Summary: Os numero 7 ¡aresuri-cham de vuelta! Os no se que summary poner así que solo pasen y lean xD


**¡Heeey! Si, si, seguro se preguntan ¿Es esta aresuri-cham o sera un fantasma?, bien pues SI esa soy yo xD, y aquí vengo molestandolos con otro Os gracias al movimiento "MAS FANFICS HITSUKARINISTAS QUE HITSUHINAS" que ha iniciado una gran escritora que es celeste kaomy-chan (en realidad no se si se llame así pero ese es el objetivo :v) un aplauso para ella y sus hermosos fics, no se si la conzcan y si no les sugiero que la lean *-* la meta es llegar a rebasar en numero (y claro fans) todos esos asquerosos fics hitsuhinas (una disculpa si entre estos lectores hay algún hitsuhina... que no lo creo pero por si las moscas jaja) bueno, no les atrado más su ansiada lectura, espero les guste y en unos momentos mas subiré el siguiente Os.**

 _ **"Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de tite kubo :3"**_

 **Gracias**

Toshiro Hitsugaya. La persona mas fría, calmada, paciente, formal, cuerda y astuta del mundo ahora se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, desvelado, con ojeras horribles, con nada de paciencia y gritando incoherencias en la pequeña sala de espera de la clínica Kurosaki.

-¡¿Cuanto más se van a tardar ahí dentro?!-Exclamo... no. Gritó a la puerta que daba al consultorio de su suegro.

-Toshiro cálmate de una buena ves, por eso no te dejan entrar-Reclamo su cuñado con los brazos cruzados pero igual de ansioso que el albino.

-¡Esque no lo puedo evitar!, ¿Que harías tu si tu esposa estuviera ahí dentro?,¡Esta claro que no reirías!-Gritó pero esta ves en dirección a su cuñado.

-¡Es de mi hermana de la que estamos hablando!-Se defendió el Kurosaki mandando su autocontrol al carajo-Y en todo caso, ya he estado en esta situación dos veces, pero con la diferencia de que a mi si me dejaban estar con mi esposa-

-¡¿Quieren callarse de una buena ves?!-Una colerisada Yuzu salió del consultorio perteneciente al Kurosaki mayor-Hitsugaya-kun, Karin-chan la necesita en estos momentos-

-Voy-Y sin más entró en el consultorio. Los gritos desgarradores de su esposa sencillamente eran aterradores y le dolía verla retorserse en esa estrecha camilla.

-Tranquila amor, todo estará bien-Trató de tranquilizarla. Pero ella estaba concentrada en su tarea para que el dolor terminara de una buena ves.

-¿No la íbamos a trasladar a un hospital señor Shiba?-Preguntó viendo que la situación ya no daba tiempo de correr a un hospital.

-Me temo que eso ya no será posible Toshiro, Karin debe..-

-¡¿Quieren dejar el drama para después?!, ¡Tengo que dar a luz y ya!-

...

Día horas de arduo trabajo rindieron frutos... o en ese caso un pequeño frutito. Karin y Toshiro Hitsugaya eran oficialmente padres.

-¡Felicidades Karin-chan, es una hermosa niña!-Exclamo su melliza rubia sosteniendo a la pequeña en sus brazos, aun tenía rastros de sangre y todo eso que sale junto con los bebés al nacer, lloraba pero aun asi era hermosa, no se preocupo en lavarla, primero se encargo de envolverla en una manta blanca de las que usaban para las camillas para después cederle el honor de cargarla a al nuevo padre de aquella habitación.

Toshiro la tomó torpemente como cualquier padre primerizo y una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

Karin, que no era para nada sentimental (o al menos abierta o públicamente) se le escaparon algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

-Gracias-Le dijo el albino a su esposa, ella no entendió por que le agradecía por lo que el chico aclaró-Gracias, por darme el regalo más bello-Se acercó a su esposa y le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

 **Lágrimas, gritos y porras en 3...2...1... ¡kyaaaaa! ¡¿A poco no es hermoso ver a Toshiro de esa manera ?!, ay, la respuesta es obvia por lo que es estúpido preguntarlo jaja, bueno ¿Y que tal? Déjenme sus opiniones y más ideas para seguir escribiendo, recuerden que "el alimento de un buen escritor, son las críticas de un buen lector" (acabo de inventar eso :v)**

 **Como la tradición de esta pequeña dinámica les dejo el nombre de el siguiente Os :Hipo.**

 **Estará lindo asi que esperenlo x3.**


End file.
